It's Called Detention
by Sudden Kiss
Summary: What happens when two twins start stirring up a little trouble in detention? Kyo x Kao x Hika lemon! Written as a birthday present to kygirl101, hope you enjoy it!


It's Called Detention

:~ 3:20 p.m.

Kyouya sat at the head of the classroom, in the desk that the teacher would normally be sitting at. Actually, it was where he should be sitting, but the man had been far to busy that day. Kyouya had cordially stepped in and offered assistance, and after all, it was only keeping an eye on the first year high school students that had landed themselves in detention.

The brunette draped his powder blue overcoat on the office chair, then dropping himself into it and leaning himself into the tall back of it. He yawned, putting a hand on his neck subconsciously while waiting for the students to make it to the detention center. He passed the time by going over the upcoming test in history class, recalling some of the more important government leaders by the date they'd come into that particular office, and basically zoning out. He also wondered why he'd taken a Saturday detention for a teacher who should just do his job. Oh well, it was just one more wasted weekend.

After a few minutes of staring absently out the window, his back straightened in his seat as he pushed himself up from the lazy position, then turning his body to face the room. His head turned to the side, toward the door, making his oval glasses reflect the bright afternoon light from the windows. He brought his palm down flat onto the mahogany desk just as the silvery door knob bobbed. The tall, black door opened, and revealed a small crowd of younger students, all very chatty and carefree, even though they were about to endure an hour and a half of silence and study in an unairconditioned annex to the administrative building.

The teens filed in, some of them complaining of the heat immediately upon entering, and a few shrugging off their Ouran jackets. One of the last girls to enter walked across the room to his desk and asked if she could open the window. He looked at her without even a little inkling of expression, saying, "feel free." She looked a bit shocked at his attitude, which left the Ootori wondering if she were a guest at the host club. Suddenly there was a gasp and a few chuckles from the doorway.

Kyouyas' eyes flicked to it, and caught site of something that was quite frankly the strangest thing to ever appear in its walkway, the Hitachiin twins.

"Kyouya-senpai!" One exclaimed which, upon closer inspection, was definitely Kaoru. "What are you doing in the teachers' desk?"

Before he even thought of answering, Hikaru picked up with, "Are you going to be sitting in for the real detention teacher, or what?" then untightened his tie, smirking as if this were just the best thing that could have happened to him that day.

Both twins made their way to the two open front seats that the other students had avoided, setting their backpacks down in near unison. Kaoru disposed of his jacket over the back of his own chair, and Hikaru just laid it over his bag. The boys sat down at almost the exact same time, making it a point to be mirrors of one another in the way they sat. One had his left arm propped on the table, holding his chin delicately, and the other having his right planted firmly under his own chin. Both boys smiled mischievously at their upperclassman.

"I'm only sitting in for him for today. He had something better to do." Kyouya answered after the brief pause.

"So you didn't have anything to do this weekend, Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru prodded, adding a light laugh to his pointed question. "I was sure you'd be doing something fun..."

Kyouya didn't even give him a frown. "I'm just here for my transcript. I suppose you are too?" his tone seemed almost as if it were pricking the older twin with a needle.

Hikaru pulled his fist way from under his chin, flipping his bangs with the freed hand. His sly grin dropped, and he looked to the side toward the door and away from both Kaoru and Kyouya in an effort not to look too affected.

Kaoru chimed in with, "I didn't think we'd be seeing anyone from the Host Club this weekend, Kyouya. How are you?" His voice was chipper despite the heat and the very tangible static that was forming between Kyouya and Hikaru.

"I'm doing rather well, Kaoru. Yourself?" he said serenely, making Hikaru fidget just a bit.

"It could always be better." He sighed after the twins looked at each other for a few fleeting seconds.

:~ 4:05 p.m.

Kyouya looked toward the back of the room at one of the two clocks that hung just below the grey-green trim around the walls. It was five minutes after, and the kids were all just about settled in to their seats, chatting a little and looking up toward him, waiting to be quieted them down. The only ones not either talking or peering around over a book were the Hitachiins, both sitting comfortably in their chairs and looking amused by the slight irony all three of them felt that came with meeting each other in such an unexpected place.

But that was no reason for the brunette to ignore what he was supposed to be doing at that moment. He pushed himself up from the chair, and immediately everything was very quiet. Everyone turned back in their seat, looking toward the front of the room and at their supervisor.

"Well, as you know, all of you will be in here for the full hour of detention. I have a few rules that you'll have to follow, and their all on the board." He motioned to the dark green of the chalk board, with three neat, cursive sentences written to his right. His rules were very clear: no talking, no phones, and that breaking both rules one and two results in an extra half hour of detention. He waited a few moments for them to read them, then continued. "I hope no one will have to stay after tonight. Now, your instructor wants me to make sure you have something to work on or read while you're here, but I frankly don't care. So, just follow the rules, don't make me stay after, and we'll all be able to get out of here as soon as possible. "Any questions?" Kyouya said, shooting an acidic glance at Hikaru and Kaoru as he gave the opportunity to ask something to the students.

Thankfully, no one, not even the Hitachiins, raised their hand. So, Kyouya simply nodded and said "Good." while sitting back down in the large leather chair. Everyone started in on a paper, a book, or adopted the Ootoris' earlier method of gazing longingly out the window and wishing for freedom.

Kyouya kept an eye on everyone, peering boredly from one face to another, all of them being one of two expressions; lethargic or in thought. It was a little amusing to see Hikaru reading, and Kaoru working on a math paper. You wouldn't expect them to be so studious, but they were. In fact, Kyouya knew that they could probably surpass most of their classmates if they'd just calm down and start acting their age. But who knew, maybe they were just happier being the intuitive, compulsive, erotic little devils that they were. And if that were true, it showed. He felt that they were happier being themselves and not the people others wanted them to be. He could envy that about them more than they would ever know.

:~ 4:26 p.m.

Hikaru flipped another page, looking engulfed in whatever was going on. He almost looked like he was about to laugh at it. But, he peered up at Kyouya over the monochrome pages, and saw the assessing gaze of his senpai staring back in a try me kind of expression. The elder twins' smile faded rapidly.

Just as he went back to reading, Kaoru looked up at his brother, and then over at Kyouya. Shooting a Cheshire grin at him, he slammed his math book just a bit too loudly with his finished assignment between the pages. Kyouya raised an eyebrow, but Kaoru simply sat back in the desk chair and crossed his arms. Almost immediately after he did so, Hikaru put a bookmark between the pages of his book and set it aside, looked over at his brother, and then took the same pose in his own chair. Kyouya had no idea what this was going to turn into.

The twins turned their heads just slightly to be able to look each other sidelong in the eye, and then commenced in an unmoving, unblinking stare. They kept like that for quite a while, each of them only flicking their eyes to the clock above Kyouyas' head once or twice. They were completely devoid of anything but that unnerving locked gaze.

Kyouya, after the first few moments of them doing this passed by, vaguely recalled thoughts of twin ESP, but immediately trashed that notion. They were probably just messing around. And sure enough, Kaoru blinked. Simultaneously, Hikaru let out a rather loud, "hell yeah!!!" and a laugh of self-gratification, pumping the air with his fist approvingly, while Kaoru hung his head and muttered an expletive or two. Their moments of sudden victory or defeat was incredibly short-lived, however, because suddenly the Ootori stood up, calmly turned to the center of the chalkboard, and picked up the chalk.

His writing was fluid, but very fast and a little erratic. It would probably have looked the same had he been furious at them and actually saying it himself. On the board stretched the word, "Warnings", and under that, he wrote Hikaru, and then Kaoru. The whole class sniggered at the Hitachiins, and they chuckled right with the rest of the students. Kyouya gave a soft laugh himself and sat back in the leather chair, which was a little torturing in the heat.

He smiled over to the twins, who both shared a menacing little expression that could easily be taken as, and that's not all! Kyouya only gave them a placid and unreadable grin.

:~ 4:41 p.m.

Aside from someone dropping their pencil, the detention hall was entirely devoid of sound, or actually anything that could possibly be entertaining at all. Kyouya was beginning to understand why that teacher had not been able to come that day. The sun fell a little lower in the sky, now visible through the wide open windows. It cast ever growing shadows across the students and over his empty desk. Why hadn't he brought anything else to read or do? He could have at least had something like his clipboard or profit book to go over. But no, those things were in his briefcase at home.

He took to staring at that round clock in the back of the sun kissed room, sighing only once, which in itself scared some of the students because Kyouya Ootori was actually bored. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other for only a second while Kyouya was not paying them any mind, and then Hikaru leaned down in his chair, reaching slowly into a pocket of his backpack, drawing out a silver and black rectangular object, picked up his book, and easily maneuvered the object behind it so that the Ootori wouldn't notice its presence. Kaoru, after waiting for Hikaru to finish, moved to his own backpack, and drew out a light blue and white object with his own book, doing with them the same as his brother.

:~ 4:54 p.m.

For some strange reason, the Hitachiins had been quiet. Way too quiet. He looked back to them time and again, but saw nothing... Wait.

Nothing? That wasn't right, even for reading. They hadn't turned a page even once in over ten minutes. Immediately, Kyouya stood up from his seat, walked around the long desk, and approached, with them unaware of his silent movement until he was between their desks. After a second, both froze, and then slowly averted their eyes from their phones, planted them on the waist of Kyouya Ootori, and climbed to the half smile and shining lenses of the now very menacing brunette. The tall figure reached both hands down, prying the phones from their owners, and then took a step back. They watched him, looking a bit scared, and overall anxious.

"You two," he said, "really seem to want to stay here tonight..." He then backed up to the front of his desk, leaning on it and swapping the phones to a single hand. He stretched over the top of it, and dropped them into a drawer on the other side. Kaoru and Hikaru both looked pretty pissed, which made Kyouya smile even wider. Just as he relaxed against the desk, the clock chimed five.

Students who were watching the display and looking a little scared of the whole situation snapped into rush mode and started gathering up their belongings, slinging purses and packs over their shoulders and gathering up the papers and books to take with them out the door. The classroom was almost deserted, and it had been less than a minute. With the exception of the three sharing a charged glare, the room was calm, tinted gold from the afternoon sun.

:~ 5:02 p.m.

After another minute of screaming silence, Kaoru finally decided that it was enough. "Kyouya-senpai...?" He said quietly, much to the surprise of the other two boys. "Is there any way we can..." he paused, looking down at his closed book, and then back up to the brunette with intense, amber eyes, "get them back?" he finished, still staring hard. There was something about his tone of voice, his choice of words. What was he insinuating?

Hikaru watched his brother in alarm, and then in praise, as if this were something that they'd rehearsed before. Hikaru rose from his seat, walking around his desk, and once again loosening the striped tie, completely pulling the thing off. His arms crossed after laying it down, and caught Kyouya in that same intensity. "Well..?" he said just a little too softly.

Kyouya looked to the side, not giving away any feelings. What were these two trying to do? It wasn't like they were actually coming on to him after all that, was it? There was no chance that they'd change into these kinds of people as soon as everyone else left the room. However, they were acting like they were about... to make advances...

"Fine." Kyouya said after a minute, looking back at the two with cold indifference. "Go to the board." His gaze watched as Hikaru rounded both his own and the teachers desks to be at the empty space at the chalk board, and Kaoru stood from his own and went to the very end of it, both picking up a piece of white chalk. "Start writing, 'I will not talk in Kyouya-senpais' class.'" He told them, and watching as the twins wrote at the top of the board in identical handwriting.

Kaoru looked back to the Ootori after his third sentence, grinning slyly. "I don't think that this punishment is very fitting. Shouldn't there be something more that we have to do for you?" he said in a seductive tone. Hikaru peered over at his younger brother, then back at Kyouya, grinning as well.

"Yeah, senpai, is there anything we can do for you?" Hikaru struck up, "We'd be glad to offer our services..." he placed the chalk back on the chalk board ledge, then put an arm around his brothers waist, making Kaoru instantly look like a mouse caught in a trap. He pulled his twin to him, the pair taking on the look of a movie cover, a dirty movie cover. "Because I'm pretty sure that Kaoru and I would do whatever you like..." he pressed into Kaorus' chest, soliciting a small squeak of surprise from his brother, and then leaning in a little too close for the term brotherly to even be considered for use with the word love. His lips almost touching his twins and a hand entwined in his tie to pull him closer, he looked back at Kyouya, saying breathily, "So, what'll it be?"

:~ 5:09 p.m.

Kyouya seemed unphased, but inside, something dangerous in him was starting to come to the surface. He tilted his head to the side, hiding uncertain eyes with the illuminated lenses made by the hot sun. What was this, some kind of crazy circumstance in which the twins were only messing with him? If it was, it didn't look like it. They had gone way beyond the point of acting. It seemed that they were seriously trying to... the brunettes' mind tried not to grasp the concept to hard. The thoughts of lust, desire, and heat were already too overwhelming as it was. He felt himself being turned on just by that pose, those deceitful grins, those dark eyes that both of them ground into him, not just back into his own eyes, but into his body.

"Fine." He affirmed, cutting short his inner thoughts, only letting them run amok for a few fleeting seconds. A moment before, the twins hadn't looked this uncertain. They'd been half-screwing with him, it seemed, but he supposed it was time to screw with them as well. He motioned for them with a single gesture, and the pair broke from that rather candid position, approaching with ardor. "Well," He said, putting a hand on either of their shoulders in a bit too affectionate of a relation, "If you really want them back, you'll have to persuade me."

The tone had been dead on. Mocking. That was the way to deal with them. At first their faces wore the same surprised expressions, but then they transformed into the devious, overly confident faces of one, or in this case two, spurned to meet the expectation of their challenger.

As if pressed down to his knees by the brunette, Hikaru lowered himself to the floor, eyes locking almost overdramatically with the older boys. Kyouyas' eyes were that of calm collection, making him seem quite at home in these situations. However, his body wasn't so serene; you could see his skin pricking in anticipation. The elder twin moved to unbutton his pants, feeling the tension and uncertainty that came with this sort of action. He unzipped the garment slowly, the zipper vibrating against the other boys' length.

Kaoru leaned forward, his lips just barely ghosting over Kyouyas' cheek, his fingers then tugging at the tight tie against his throat, pulling him in to a full out kiss. The younger twins hot tongue prodded Kyouyas' mouth, which eagerly complied. All the while those fingers worked to dismantle the tie, to pluck open the thin buttons. Those skillful hands ran across his skin as they removed his white shirt, revealing his chest to the bronzing sunlight.

Kyouya lifted himself up off the mahogany wood as Hikaru pulled at the pants and undergarments obscuring his view. They slipped from his long legs easily enough, giving the elder twin access to his consort. He stared up at the enticing kisses, the persistent tongues, and wanted to make that cool confidence on the Ootoris' face contort to something he could enjoy. He delicately licked from tip to hilt, laying a kiss on the head of his length before engulfing it in his mouth, making Kyouya moan softly into his brothers' mouth.

Kaoru lapped at his senpais' mouth, rolling his tongue with the others. His fingers worked along the light skin, leaving the light tingling sensation of want and passion. The twin grazed his nipples, which were hardened by the lithe contact. His smiled into the kiss, then pulled himself from it, instead kissing down the other boys jaw, toying with his earlobe and breathing hotly in his ear. His fingers travelled up and down the defined muscles, skin lightly shining with sweat.

The light touches, the wet tongues of devilish, and yet angelic doppelgangers, it was intoxicating. The two were working in tandem, and were soon enough making him tremble and grasp at the edge of the desk, breathing as if he were about to gasp for air and release from the building tension. The twins peered at each other after a few more minutes of breaking that cool facade, and then pulled away from him just a bit, Hikaru giving one last long lick down his dripping cock.

Kaoru sidled up to the brunette, licking up the shell of his ear pleasantly before saying in a husky, breathy voice, "Kyouya-senpai, we're bored." then pouting in the most desirable way.

The Ootori smiled lightly after the moments of paused passion, and said furtively to both of them, "Then I guess we should do something more entertaining..."

:~ 5:26 p.m.

The brunette leaned up against chalkboard, crossing his arms and looking extremely confident, even in the buff. He watched is the mirror images began removing one anothers' clothes, his eyes drinking in each new part of their identical bodies that was revealed by the striptease. Hikaru loosened the tie around his brothers' neck by pulling with his pearly teeth, dropping it lazily from his mouth when it was undone. The pair unbuttoned down each others' shirts, pulling the shirt-tails slowly from the others pants. First one slid the shirt from the others arms, licking up the others neck, leaving a wet kiss on their cheek. The other slid behind the first, pulling the shirt of briskly, nipping the nape of his neck with fervor.

The first whispered something in the others ear after nuzzling up his neck, making his twins eyes widen with surprise and a bit of skittishness toward whatever had been said. The first gently pushed him back into Kyouya, who in turn pressed Kyouya up against the wall, locking lips with the older boy. His hand moved up to cup the Hitachiins' cheek; move through the strawberry locks that shone golden in the sun. The younger boys' arms enveloped tightly around Kyouyas' neck. He then pulled himself up high enough to wrap his spry legs around the Ootoris' waist. At this point, Kyouya couldn't tell which was which, their subtle differences contrasting darkly against the backlight of the evening sky.

Ones' chest pressed into his brothers' back, soliciting a small yelp of anxiety from his lips. Wait a minute, was this Hikaru?

With a sudden move of boldness, the younger twin reached down under his brother to Kyouyas' length, pressing and sliding a hand down his brothers' lower back at the same time. The elder Hitachiin moaned as the Ootoris' tip edged in, and then drew away from his opening. That little push was enough to make Hikaru cling to Kyouya with one arm, extending the other between them, and catching the eldest boys' length between his fingers, guiding himself down onto it longingly. As Kyouyas' already pulsing length penetrated Hikaru, the elder twin gave a guttural groan of pain and pleasure, the tip just grazing the white hot area in his body that made him buck against the brunette in want of friction, and he wasn't even fully in. Kyouya complied with the nails digging into his shoulder blades, thrusting into him slowly so that the rest of his body could get used to the pain.

All the while, Kaoru licked and sucked at his brothers' neck and shoulder, helping to hold him up while he made his rise and descent off of the thirds' member. After a few moments of slow action, Kyouya picked up his pace, making the elder twin moan out heavy Aah--'s and Uhnn...'s with each thrust hitting that spot over and over in quick succession, making his brother twitch and buck and shiver. Kaoru reached around, taking his brothers' length into his own hand, massaging the head with his thumb and beating up and down in time with Kyouyas' thrusts.

:~ 5:31 p.m.

Between panting breaths and throaty moans, the eldest Hitachiins reached backward, putting a hand on Kaoru's cheek. He turned to him, half whispering, "I, hnn—I-I'm ready-- ngh..." then swiftly reached back for support from the Ootori, who was driving fully into him at this point.

The younger twins' reddened lips formed a wry smile. He shoved them both into the wall with his free hand, Kyouya and Hikaru both moaning and hissing loudly from the deepness it had hit them with. Kaoru rested his chest securely against his twins back, then stated softly, "I've been wondering what this would feel like," before thrusting halfway into his brother, who let out a shriek of pain. The elder twins hands melted off of the brunettes' neck, his face leaning into his chest, where he felt cool tears streak down the glistening skin like liquid silver. Kyouya raised an eyebrow, but did nothing to interrupt what the other seme was doing.

After a few silent moments of hesitation on both Kyouya and Kaorus' part, Hikaru stopped wreathing and clenching his muscles, finally getting used to their double penetration. It was Koaru who started first, and then Kyouya thrusting in as soon as Kaoru was easing out. After a while, they were all moaning in unison, the feeling of their wet, sliding, pulsing lengths against each other and inside of their uke consuming their senses. Hikarus' legs lost tension and Kyouya held him up, lacing his arms under his knees and grasping Koarus' side for support. The middle boys' arms hung helplessly, the other twins hand pumping and massaging his length in such a way that he could scarcely focus on anything else but the overwhelming feelings that were overriding conscious thought and muscle function.

Kaoru pressed the limp, panting boy into Kyouyas' chest with his own, the younger twin pulling Kyouyas' glasses off of his face and placing them on the window sill. The extreme intensity of those wide eyes were suddenly just a little too overpowering, and Koaru crushed his lips into the others, while also crushing his disoriented twin between them. The two sets of lips melded together, animalistic need overriding both the twins and the brunettes' sense of dignity. They simply needed contact between their bodies, heat from their ministrations; friction.

Kyouya had finally held out to the end of his long rope. The Ootoris' body shivered, and he let out a throaty groan, thrusting to his hilt inside of Hikaru. The brunette bucked indulgently into the elder twin a few times, his breath hitching and his eyes lidded as he released into the smaller boy. With the added slickness of Kyouyas' come flowing into his twin, Kaoru thrust a few times more, his head hitting both Kyouya and Hikaru in just the right spots for him to also take a flying leap over the edge, his legs practically collapsing under him, breathing erratically into Hikarus' neck.

Hikaru moaned loudly, his chest pressing out against the Ootoris', and also into Kaorus' still pumping hand. The sensation of being filled, the two men inside of him, the gasping moans from his brother, from the dark haired man holding him against his body, the sensations and sounds caught him up into an orgasm that lasted for a full thirty seconds, which left him half unconscious against both of them, the pain catching up soon after they'd all finished.

:~ 5:53 p.m.

"I'm pretty sure our parents are gonna kill us." Kaoru said to Kyouya, who was already tightening back up the black and purple tie around his neck, having the full of his uniform on, which wasn't a bother now that the sun was almost down. Hikaru struggled with his pants, not wanting to lean forward, or backward, in order to get them on. He glared sidelong at his brother, who simply stuck his tongue out.

Kyouya collected the detention forms from the table, putting them into a filing cabinet near the door. "I can call and tell them that I needed you for something after you served your sentence." He said, which wasn't entirely untrue. He tried smoothing down the back of his hair halfheartedly, though the chalk ground into the thick dark locks really couldn't be hidden.

"That would be best." the youngest replied, buttoning up the white shirt and fixing his ruffled collar. He looked just peachy, aside from trembling hands.

"Thanks, Kyouya." Hikaru muttered, though it wasn't rude, just a little uncomfortable. He was still fantasizing about their...

"It's not a problem." the brunette said simplistically, retrieving his glasses from the window sill. He watched as both twins shrugged on their powder blue coats like mirror images, not seeming to notice that they'd done so. "Oh, did you drive here?"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about anyone waiting around for us, Kyouya-senpai." Kaoru said, seeming newly rejuvenated after the whole thing, though it had left the other two a little drained or a little pained, depending on who you asked. The twins shouldered their book bags after loading them with their books, then slipping their recently returned phones into their lapel and side pockets. The Ootori opened the door into the unlit hallway, fading light from the few windows making it look calm and quiet, contrasting greatly with the detention hall after all that had happened.

All three boys took a left, and started up some small talk as the approached the exit, walking through the main gardens. It was almost like they'd just been in detention, like the whole thing had been something that always happened. The only thing that was a little different that really stood out was that Kyouya walked between them on their way to the student parking lot.

But, as the twins turned in one direction and Kyouya broke from them, he smiled pleasantly, saying, "Maybe I'll see you two after school some other time." with a voice that made one twin look uneasy, and the other twin laugh loudly as soon as it registered.


End file.
